No Entry : Everything and More
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru admit their feelings for each other on a very seductive and in an almost too mature way. Rated M for a reason! AU, HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: This story isn't meant for those who aren't old enough for scenes like these. So if you're not capable of dealing with sexual scenes, turn around now. Anyway, it's not an actual lemon. I've already stated before that I'm really not good at writing stuff like that but someone challenged me to give it a try and I did. Just a little get together story between Haruka and Michiru. Including a lot of seduction.

* * *

**No Entry**

**Everything and More**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Haruka took a deep breath before sitting down behind the table. She tried to ignore it but she could clearly feel the eyes that were aimed at her. It had been going like this for months now. Everytime she woke up and got downstairs to have breakfast her parents would be sitting there with the same look on their faces as always. Haruka knew today wouldn't be an exception. It would all start as an innocent conversation but before she knew it they would bring up a certain person. And not just a random person. No, Michiru Kaioh. 

''Ohayo.'' Keiko Tenoh greeted before putting down two plates on the table. ''Your eggs will be done in a minute.'' She added when Haruka noticed her mother had only fixed breakfast for herself and her husband. ''I didn't know you would be up this early. Especially not on a saturday.''

Haruka shrugged. This was part one, the part in which they would pretend to have a normal conversation. ''Me neither but my boss called me yesterday. Needs my help. One of my partners has called himself ill today so I'm taking his place. When she looked up she could see her father shake his head. He never had liked the fact Haruka worked as a mechanic. It wasn't like she wanted to do that her whole life. Eventually she wanted to become one with the wind. Fast and untamable. She didn't know why but everytime that idea came to mind she thought of racing. That's why her dream was to become one of the greatest F1 drivers.

Her mother nodded and shot her father a look that obviously meant he had to hurry did he want to be at work in time. He simply nodded before taking a sip of his coffee. With that he continued to read the newspaper. ''So,'' Keiko paused for a moment. ''Any plans for tonight? It's a saturay evening after all.''

The blonde tomboy took another deep breath. ''No.''

Keiko smiled a bit. ''Well, that's a coincidence. Michiru called earlier this morning and I accidentally asked her the very same question and she didn't have plans either. Why don't the two of you go out together...Tonight.'' She added.

Haruka rolled her eyes. Just as she had expected. Her mother wouldn't give up trying to pair her up with Michiru. It wasn't like Haruka minded the idea of being together with the aqua haired girl but it was just that they had been friends for over ten years now. She somewhat feared that a relationship with Michiru would ruin what they had. After all, no one could assure her their relationship would work.

''You love her don't you?'' Her mother went on causing Haruka to turn the brightest colour of red.

''I don't think that's any of your bussiness. Now stop it. If I want to ask her out then,'' Haruka was cut off by her father.

''Give up.'' He laughed, putting his newspaper down a bit so he could watch the look on his daughter's face. He seemed to be amused about something. ''Your mother already pushed that lovely blue eyed girl in a corner for you. I believe she even set a time and place.''

''Oh god,'' Haruka burried her head in her hands in frustration. It was too early for this kind of thing. ''You'll drive Michiru away with that behaviour of yours and I'll never stand a chance at all.''

''So you admit that you want to date her?'' Keiko mused.

''I...'' Haruka paused for a moment. It was 7am in the morning! She had no idea what she was talking about. ''I meant...'' She swallowed. ''Ah yes, I meant that I would lose my friend because you're pushing her into dating me. She isn't interested. She's probably straight anyway. Plus, I never said I'm a lesbian myself.''

She could see how both her parents stopped doing with whatever they were busy with to look at her. For a couple of seconds it was silent but then, both her father as mother bursted out into fits of laughter. ''Give up Haruka,'' Kai laughed. ''We all know you wouldn't date anyone from the opposite gender. You'd rather die.''

Haruka's blush grew ever deeper and instead of replying to anything she just decided to avoid that kind of conversation. She wasn't ashamed of the fact she wasn't interested in men but she did feel embarrassed about talking about it with her parents. They always made it sound like it was a big secret, using a certain tone in their voice that annoyed her to hell. ''Ok, back to reality people.'' She was now looking up at her mother. ''You didn't really set us up for a date, did you?''

Keiko blinked innocently. ''Of course I did.'' She turned around, looking down at the eggs she had been making. Much to her dismay they had already burnt. With that she just took the pan from the furnace and threw the eggs into the garbage can. Then she turned back to face her obviously annoyed daughter. ''She'll be here in a few minutes to I suggest you get dressed.'' Her eyes fell on Haruka's clothing.

The blonde tomboy was wearing an oversized t-shirt with a wide pair of jeans underneath it. She had obviously been sleeping in them as well. ''I have to work.'' Haruka simply stated, looking down for a few seconds.

''I know,'' Keiko smiled a bit. Once again Kai finished for her.

''She already called your boss and told him you're not feeling well.'' He said.

Haruka sweatdropped. ''Great. Now I must sound like a total whimp to him because my mother had to call instead of me. If I lose my job over this,'' She warned causing her mother to break down into fits of laughter.

''Sure honey, sure.'' She wanted to say more but got interrupted by the bell. ''Michiru's here. Go upstairs and get dressed!'' She told her daughter who simply got up and obeyed.

''I'm eighteen years old.'' Haruka muttered to no one in particular. ''And yet my mother is treating me as if I'm nine.'' Instead of just going upstairs she walked to the front door and opened it. She smiled happily upon seeing the aqua haired girl. Michiru kept amazing her every time she saw her. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white shirt on top of it. It had the words 'Mine' printed on it.

_'I wish she was.' _Haruka thought to herself before shaking her head. ''Come in. I was just about to get dressed.'' She said, stepping aside for the other to enter.

''Thanks.'' Michiru smiled politely. For a moment there fell an uncomfortable silence upon them which got interrupted by Keiko who walked into the hall and suddenly started to hug Michiru.

''I'm so glad you're here.'' She cheered. ''We were just talking about you.''

''And wondering why you agreed on coming over at 7am in the morning.'' Haruka added, earning a glare from her mother.

Michiru giggled. ''She said you wanted to talk to me about something important.'' Her eyes met Haruka's.

It was now that Haruka finally realized her mother had set her up. She should've known. After all, where could they go this early in the morning? Keiko simply wanted her to confess to Michiru how she felt. Couldn't she see it wasn't that easy. Usually Haruka had no problems when it came to these things but somehow when she was around Michiru she suddenly felt insecure yet strong and confident.

This was one of those moments of insecurity. ''Right.'' Haruka said, feeling the urge to strangle her mother. ''Well, why don't you go upstairs with me.'' She suggested. _'Far away from my mother.'_ She was too afraid that her mother would do something to make things even worse than they already were. Michiru just nodded and quickly walked after Haruka.

Sometimes Haruka's mother really scared her but mostly she couldn't help it but like the woman. She was really nice and they often had a nice and long conversation together about everything and nothing. Usually about Haruka though. ''My mother said you called earlier,'' Haruka started.

''Actually,'' The smaller girl whispered. ''She called me.''

''Aha.'' Haruka sweatdropped before opening the door to her room. ''Ignore the mess. I wasn't actually expecting company.''

Michiru just nodded. She slowly started to understand why she was here as well. This wouldn't be the first time Keiko had tried to pair them up like this. Much to her dismay Haruka had never done anything or made a move on her yet. Just because of that she feared that the blonde didn't want to be more than just friends. That's why she hadn't tried anything either.

When Michiru had also stepped into Haruka's room she closed the door behind them and gestured for the smaller girl to sit down on the bed. Michiru simply obeyed and sat down. When she saw how Haruka started to look for clothes in her closet she slowly took a look around the room herself. It was kind of messy but she liked it. It was totally Haruka. The blonde never liked it when things had their exact places. Which kind of made sense in a way since Haruka didn't like to stay put at one spot either.

Then again, Michiru was more the type to enjoy a tidy and clean room. She often came here and talk to Haruka when something was bothering her. She couldn't even start counting how many nights they had been doing that. Just talk. Of course she often fantasized being in this room and doing much more than just talking. A blush crept on her face as the images of what could be entered her mind.

''You ok?'' Haruka's voice suddenly came causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts and look up at her blonde friend. ''You're all red.''

''I-I'm fine.'' Michiru stammered, quickly looking away at the floor. ''Anyway,''

''Anyway...'' Haruka repeated. After that it became quiet again. Neither of them liked this silence. It was so unlike them. Usually they would be talking about whatever came to their minds but today seemed different. Neither of them knew what to do or say. Instead of saying anything Haruka just decided to change clothes. Maybe she could still get to work before her boss had already found a replacement. She really didn't think that being with Michiru today would make her feeling any better than she was feeling right now.

Slowly she started to take off her t-shirt, aware of the fact Michiru was watching her closely. She didn't know why but for some reason Michiru did that a lot lately. Just look at her while she was dressing. She didn't mind or anything but somehow she had become more aware of the fact that she liked being watched by Michiru. It felt natural. Almost as if they were... lovers.

''Ruka,'' Michiru suddenly whispered.

Haruka turned around to look at her friend with a questioning look on her face. ''Mhh?''

''M-maybe...'' The aqua haired girl hesitated for a moment. ''I should go.'' With that stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door. Just when she reached for the door knob she felt down Haruka pressed their bodies together against the wall. Their fingers entertwined.

''Why?'' Haruka asked, breathing in her neck.

Michiru couldn't help it but shiver upon the other's touch. It felt so right yet so strange at the same time. She wanted, no, needed more. She needed Haruka's lips on her own. She wanted to feel Haruka's hands all over her body. ''B-because...'' Michiru had a hard time finding the right words. Would Haruka have noticed the passion in her eyes. The need she was feeling?

''You look so,'' Haruka pulled back a little, examing her friend closely. ''How do I say it, scared?''

''I'm j-just...'' Michiru tried again but Haruka cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

''Shh, you don't have to say anything.'' With that she replaced her finger with her own lips. For a moment Michiru didn't know what to do but then she suddenly her body started to work on its own. She put her arms around Haruka's neck, pulling the blonde closer. She never wanted to let go again. She was enjoying this way too much to ever want to give it up.

Haruka's hands were now resting on the other's hips as they continued to kiss. Their bodies were so close now that they could feel the other's skin through the thin fabric of their clothing. All of a sudden Michiru started to curse the fact it was summer. Haruka would certainly notice how Michiru's nipples had hardened upon the touch and kiss. It was strange, she had never felt like this before. She didn't even know what kind of power her friend had on her until now.

Finally after a short period of time Haruka pulled back. Michiru blushed and looked up at the blonde. In Haruka's eyes she could see the same passion as she had been feeling for quite some time now. She just hadn't noticed it before. ''My oh my,'' Haruka smirked as she made her way up to Michiru's breasts with her hands. ''Who would've ever thought...''

''Stop teasing me.'' Michiru begged, looking away. She wasn't going to admit that she actually liked the control Haruka had over her.

''I don't think so,'' Haruka whispered in the aqua haired girl's ear. ''You're enjoying this as much as I am, aren't you?''

''N-no...'' Michiru lied. She knew this was wrong. Not in the way of that it was actually something they shouldn't be doing but because she was aware of the fact Keiko could walk in any moment. It wouldn't be the first time for that woman to interrupt them. Of course, that had been completely different from now.

''Liar.'' Haruka stated as she started massaging Michiru's breasts.

''H-haruka...'' Michiru breathing, enjoying the touch a little too much. They really shouldn't be doing this. Not here and not now. She still has some questions to ask. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Haruka's lips on her own once again. This time the kiss became more passionate as Haruka opened her mouth for Michiru's tongue to explore.

The aqua haired girl of course accepted this invitation and without even realizing it she started to undo Haruka's belt.

This time it was Haruka who pulled back. Not because she wanted to stop but just to look into her lover's eyes. ''Are you sure?''

''No,'' Michiru replied in all honesty. ''But I don't care anymore. I'm sure that I want to be with you...''

''We could stop.'' Haruka said although she had no intention of actually stopping.

''No,'' Michiru repeated. ''I'll resent you forever if you would stop now.''

Haruka laughed slightly before closing the gap between them once more. She could feel how Michiru started to unzip her pants as her own hands slowly unbottoned Michiru's shirt. She couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. Slowly, button for button she undid Michiru of her shirt. She couldn't help it but smile upon seeing the look on the smaller girl's face. She hadn't seen Michiru like this before. She liked it.

Finally after what seemed like hours Michiru's shirt finally fell to the ground. With that Haruka pulled away even more, just to enjoy the sight. ''This keeps getting better and better.'' Haruka admitted. ''And that's you with still some clothes on.''

Michiru blushed. It felt strange standing here in front of Haruka in just her skirt and bra. It wasn't the first time Haruka had seen her like this but it certainly was different now. This time Haruka would actually be touching her.

With that said and done Haruka stepped closer to her lover again, slowly stroking the exposed skin. Michiru felt like she was going insane. The tomboy was just teasing her. Haruka knew exactly what kind of effect her actions had on her. ''Beautiful.'' Haruka whispered before pressing the smaller girl against the wall once more, this time just to make sure Michiru couldn't go anywhere.

''Haruka...'' Michiru wanted to say something but found herself at a loss of words. She couldn't even bring herself to say anything.

The tomboy just smirked before she started to strip Michiru out of her skirt. ''How unfair of you...'' Michiru breathed. ''You still have all your clothes on.'' The other just laughed slightly before continuing to do what she was doing. Slowly she slide Michiru's skirt downwards until it finally fell to the ground. A satisfied smile appeared on Haruka's lips.

She wouldn't have thought this would ever be happening. In front of her stood Michiru, almost naked, wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Oh yes, this was certainly something most people could only be dreaming of. ''Don't look at me like that.'' Michiru whispered. It almost seemed impossible but her blush seemed to be growing a deeper shade of red than it already was.

''Like what?'' Haruka mused. With that she bend down a little and started to place small kisses on Michiru's neck. Their bodies were pressed together again. Somehow this was enough motivation for Haruka to start undoing the smaller girl's bra. As she continued to kiss the smaller girl's neck her hands moved upwards and slowly unclasped Michiru's bra.

The tomboy really didn't feel like rushing things. She wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she could. After all, she knew it would end eventually. With that on her mind she helped Michiru to take the thing off completely, leaving her lover in only her panties. Not for long though. For a few moments Haruka completely forgot what she was or wanted to do. All she could do was stare at her lover in complete awe. It almost made her feel insecure about her own body. Michiru was in her opinion, perfect. That didn't even describe how she was feeling right now. Michiru was breath taking, more than just beautiful...

Michiru quickly gazed down, covering herself with her hands. All of a sudden she started to become very aware of what they were doing. Or at least, _were _going to do if they wouldn't stop this.

The blonde simply took Michiru's hands on her own and kissed her lover again. She knew this would be the first time for Michiru, she had been through this as well. The smaller girl needed some time to get used to the idea. Then she suddenly felt Michiru relax into the kiss. With that she released the smaller girl's hands and moved upwards with her own.

And just when Michiru was about to help Haruka out of her clothes as well a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

''Haruka, honey... Your father and I are going to leave for work.'' Came the voice from the other side of the door.

Never before had Haruka ever felt this happy about having a lock on her door. ''You and Michiru have fun, ok?''

''Yeah!'' Haruka yelled back in annoyance. When she finally heard her mother walk away again she looked down at the smaller girl in her arms. The spell was broken and she was also very aware of everything around her again. ''Maybe we should...''

''Stop.'' Michiru finished.

Haruka just nodded. She really couldn't stand her mother for ruining the moment now but in the end, maybe it was better like this. After all, things had happened so fast. They hadn't officially confirmed to actually date in the first place. Michiru pulled away again, bending down to collect her clothes but Haruka stopped her. ''You don't have to, you know.'' She smiled as Michiru's dropped her clothes again.

With that she led the aqua haired beauty towards and bed and pushed her down on it. Then, Haruka sat down on top of her 'friend' for a few moments before rolling over, ending up lying next to Michiru.

''So,'' Michiru paused for a moment, trying to find a better position. She rolled over and found herself lying closely against the blonde. She still felt a bit embarrassed by the fact she was hardly dressed but just ignored it. All she could do right now is stare right back into Haruka's emerald eyes.

''So..'' Haruka repeated, just like she had done before. Her hand was now put around the girl who was lying in her arms.

''Sorry?'' Michiru asked as Haruka pulled the covers over them. The blonde had obviously noticed that she was shivering. After all, it was rather cold without hardly any clothes on.

The tomboy raised an eyebrow. ''Neh, too obvious.''

The other giggled. ''Friends?''

''Too predictable.'' Came the reply.

''Lovers?''

Haruka shook her head. ''Too easy.'' She moved a bit, causing her shirt to slide down slightly.

''All the above, everything and more?'' Michiru asked, placing a small kiss on Haruka's now exposed shoulder.

''Too,'' The blonde paused for a moment. Giving it a thorough thought. ''Perfect. I like that.'' She finally said.

''Thank god, she approved.'' Michiru giggled, snuggling happily under the covers. ''I love you.''

''I love you too. Always have...'' Haruka replied before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. She really didn't need the other to confirm their status now. Both knew they were dating now. It would be surprising if they didn't.

''Why didn't you make your move earlier?''

Haruka laughed slightly. ''So you saw right through my mother's act, didn't you?''

''What do you think?''

''I don't know. I guess I was afraid. Afraid of getting rejected or something. I don't know.''

''You said that already.'' Michiru whispered, closing her eyes. It was still early after all and she had to admit that she was kind of tired. Then again, she knew that if she and Haruka were to finish were they had left off she wouldn't hesitate to say yes. She still couldn't believe they had almost had sex though. Neither of them would've ever thought such a thing would happen when they woke up this morning.

''If you knew, why didn't you do anything.''

''Isn't that obvious. When I saw you didn't do anything I thought you weren't interested in more than a friend and...'' She got cut off by Haruka.

''Stop rambling. I wasn't really expecting an answer.''

''Oh.'' Just when her blush had subsided a new one appeared on her cheeks. ''I'm turning into a tomato too much. I blame you.''

''I take full responsibility. You look cute all flustered and red like that.'' Haruka earned a smack upon saying that. ''Ouch.''

''Don't be such a,'' Michiru yawned. ''Baby.''

''Tired, love?'' Haruka asked, enjoying the way it felt to reffer to Michiru as her love. When she looked down at her girlfriend she realized that she was indeed very tired. It was early after all. ''I've got the day off anyway. What do you say about it... Shall we get some sleep?''

Michiru smiled greatfully. ''That sounds wonderful.'' With that said she closed her eyes, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. ''I love you.''

''I know you do.'' Came the reply. It hadn't been until now that Haruka realized how tired she was herself. She closed her eyes as well, enjoying the feeling of holding Michiru closely to her. She just hoped that when she opened her eyes again Michiru would still be here. Because it still felt like a dream to her. Not only did she have Michiru lying practically naked next to her but they were also dating now. And all because one of her mother's weird ideas of setting them up.

----

''You know they were about to...'' Kai started but his wife cut him off.

''I know. I just don't think they were ready. They need to sort out some stuff first.'' Keiko replied, smiling. ''At least I'm a supporting mom, don't look at me like that.''

''There's a thing as oversupporting.'' Kai rolled his eyes before focussing on the road again. ''Anyway, what makes you so sure that they aren't... doing _it _right now?'' He shivered slightly. He really didn't want to discuss his daughter's sex life right now. Not ever to be exact. He really didn't care with whom or when she did it as long as he didn't know.

Keiko shrugged. ''I've been calling Michiru's house ever since 3am. I didn't give her the chance to sleep. She'll be too tired.''

Her husband laughed. ''That's the Keiko I know.''

**The END**

* * *

Ok, don't go yelling at me 'what a rip off!' I just can't and won't write lemons. Plus, it would've been too soon for both of them to go that far. After all, nothing was confirmed yet. Anyway, Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
